The present disclosure relates to a medical observation apparatus for observing a subject.
In the medical field, a medical observation apparatus that images the inside of a subject (inside of a living body), such as a person, and observes the inside of the living body is known (for example, refer to JP 2010-51531 A).
The medical observation apparatus (endoscope system) described in JP 2010-51531 A includes an endoscope that is inserted into a living body and images the inside of the living body and outputs an image signal, a processor device that processes the image signal from the endoscope to generate a video signal for display, and a monitor for displaying a captured image based on the video signal generated by the processor device.
Here, in the processor device, the image signal output from the endoscope is temporarily stored in a memory unit (image data memory), and then various kinds of processing are performed on the image signal read from the memory unit by an image data processing circuit.